


La Venganza(A.U)

by Foxysenpai20



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxysenpai20/pseuds/Foxysenpai20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) los animatronicos despiertan una noche para darse cuenta de que tienen una nueva apariencia! gracias a este cambio hecho por su enemigo para ganar dinero, la necesidad de permanecer así nace en ellos, intentaran acabar con la persona que los transformo para evitar que los cambien otra vez ya que con esta nueva forma podían sentir mas cosas que antes y vivir mucho mejor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cambio de forma, nace el amor

La venganza 

hola~ soy nueva en Ao3, me mude desde wattpad y fanfiction a probar suerte aqui con mis creaciones, de antemano me disculpo por cualquier falta ortográfica, ahora disfruten~

 

era una noche bastante distinta en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, era el primer día en el que no había ningún guarda nocturno de seguridad y los "chicos" que vivían en el interior del lugar se movian con libertad, ninguno sabia porque pero todos se sentian muy raros, y no fue hasta que encendieron la luz cuando se percataron de lo que pasaba... eran ¿humanos? todos se miraban fascinados con su aspecto, unos reian otros lloraban de alegria, podian sentir nuevamente  
de pronto se oye un estruendo, Bonnie se dirigio hacia el lugar del sonido, venia de la Pirate Cove, el hogar de su amigo.  
-¿Foxy?- Entro con sigilo y encendio la luz, en eso el conejo noto un bulto en el suelo envuelto en las estrelladas cortinas violetas de la habitacion pribada del aludido, lo desenrredo con cuidado para toparse frente a frente con la brillante mirada del zorro  
ambos quedaron prendados a la mirada del otro por varios segundos hasta que el pelirojo hablo -¿B-Bonnie? ¿eres tu?- sabia que era el, esas orejas no estaban en cualquier animatronico  
-¿F-Foxy? si soy yo, ¿que te habia pasado?- se sento en el suelo frente a el  
el pirata rasco su cabeza con el garfio de su mano derecha -Bueno veras, me tope con este aspecto y pues me asuste y caí enrredado en las cortinas- se sonrojo avergonzado  
Bonnie se puso a reir bajito -que lindo te ves sonrojado-  
Foxy le miro de cuerpo completo -tu no estas nada mal- le levanto el menton un poco con el borde de su garfio mientras acercaba su cara a la de el para mirarlo de cerca  
-F-Foxy- se sonrojo abruptamente  
en ese momento aparecieron los demas, Freddy, Chica, Springtrap, Golden Freddy y Mangle  
-¿que estan haciendo?- pregunto la albina mirando la escena junto a los demas  
-¡Tsk! ¡nada!- refuto el pelirojo un poco molesto por la interrupcion -vaya, parece que a todos nos a pasado lo mismo-  
-¿por que habra pasado esto?- cuestiono el conejo amarillo -esta super genial volver a ser humanos casi al 100%, pero esto debe tener una causa-  
-¿tendra que ver con el ultmo guardia nocturno?- Freddy se integro a la conversacion - tenia algo familiar, mas que los anteriores-  
Foxy se levanto del suelo junto a Bonnie -deberiamos preguntarle a Puppet, el fue quien lo elimino-  
rapidamente todos se dirigieron al cuarto de Puppet y Balloon Boy , y el pelirojo quien llevaba la delantera apago de forma no muy amable la caja musical, la cual quedo enzartada en su garfio -uh oh...-  
-creo que asi no se apaga eso- Bonnie tenia cierto deje de miedo en su mirada  
todos posaron la vista en la caja de Puppet la cual comenzo a abrirse, temblaron y se apretujaron todos detras del zorro pirata quien temblaba como un chihuahua y dejaba caer hacia abajo sus orejas, sabian que el muñeco siempre despertaba de mal humor si su caja se apagaba, pero ahora estaba rota, y el culpable se ponia cada vez mas palido  
cuando la caja finalmente se abrio, salio un chico pelinegro de rostro palido, quien se desperezaba con calma, pero cuando noto su caja musical en el garfio de Foxy su mirada se torno negra -tendras que repararla, tienes 2 dias y si no, te hare desaparecer el rostro niño bonito -  
lleno de miedo el aludido asintio, de pronto Bonnie se puso de pie junto al pelirojo -Sr.Puppet, veniamos a preguntarle si ¿sabe algo sobre esto?- señalo su cuerpo y el de sus compañeros  
-nuestras almas han sido liberadas por alguien, pero ya no somos niños- aclaro la marioneta  
-eso lo hemos notado, parecemos strippers o algo salido de un manga bishonen- agrego Spingtrapp entre risas  
-yo mismo los "libere", como dicen ustedes- se escucho la voz de un hombre por el alto parlante -Freddy's Fazbear pizza ya no sera mas una atraccion de niños, si no una de adolecentes, use un poco de magia negra de unos libros viejos, los mismos de donde aprendi a poseer animatronicos con almas de niños inocentes, abriremos en un mes, diviertanse mientras tanto -corto la transmision  
-ese era...- hablo Chica  
-el hombre de morado, estoy seguro- agrego Golden Freddy  
-un momento ¿no que el hombre de morado murio atrapado dentro de Springtrap?- cuestiono Balloonboy saliendo de su rincon mientras señalaba al conejo amarillo  
-el era solo un señuelo- hablo el recien nombrado mientra se volteaba buscando a dos personas -ustedes son de los mas viejos aqui y no han dicho nada...¿eh?-  
en el suelo Bonnie ayudaba a Foxy con lo de la caja musical -lo siento, pero e prestado atencion a medias, Foxy esta un poco nervioso con la amenaza de Puppet-  
\- pues claro que estoy nervioso, ya perdi una mano y un ojo, no quiero quedar desfigurado - se defendio el zorro  
un estruendo saco de su cocentracion a todos los chicos, Mangle habia destrozado la camara de seguridad - no se que piensen ustedes pero me gusta mi nueva apariencia, asi podremos vivir como seres humanos y no como robots esclavos, solo debemos eliminar al Hombre de morado -  
-Mangle tiene razon- añadio Toy Bonnie quien entraba a la habitacion -¡ahora si paresco una chica! estaba harta de que me tratasen como un varon-  
todos se miraron entre si y asintieron, buscarian a ese hombre y lo harian pagar  
-¡chicos miren! - Chica señalo el reloj en la pared, este marcaba las 6:10 Am -son mas de las seis y seguimos activos-  
no podian creerlo, de verdad era como volver a ser humanos, en eso Foxy toma la mano de Bonnie y sale corriendo sigilosamente arrastrando a su compañero hasta la pirate cove, instala rapidamente las cortinas y las cierra  
\- Foxy ¿que pasa? - pregunto el pelimorado algo nervioso - ¿estas bien? sabes que Puppet se enoja con facilidad y ¡hmmp! - habia sido callado por otros labios  
\- callate ¿si? - le hablo al serpararse, a lo que el sonrojado Bonnie solo respondio asintiendo -al igual que los demas, quiero quedarme asi y eliminar a ese tipo, pero como tenemos un mes antes de que habran este basurero ¿quieres salir conmigo al exterior?- le ofrecio su ex mano derecha en la que ahora habia un garfio  
Bonnie lo miro aun sonrosado y le sonrio - claro que si, me encantaria - puso su mano en la curvatura del garfio para luego abrazarse al zorro - creo que el amor a primera vista no es tan solo un mito -   
el pelirojo se hecho a reir -asi parece - le beso la frente - entonces ¿vamos? -  
\- ¡si! -  
salieron de la pirate cove, miraron hacia todas partes y caminaron hacia la entrada principal, estaban a punto de abrir la puerta cuando una voz los detuvo   
-¿a donde van?- era Freddy junto a Chica y Springtrap  
-afuera, no voy a desperdiciar esta apariencia aqui dentro- hablo Foxy abriendo la puerta  
de pronto mas ex animatronicos llegaron hasta la puerta  
\- deberiamos salir tambien - dijo Balloon Boy - ya parecemos humanos, no debemos escondernos -   
y despues de esa aclaracion todos acabaron en la calle a excepcion de Mangle y Puppet, quienes estaban limpiando el sitio de camaras de seguridad y microfonos   
-Muy bien chicos, antes de las 12am todos debemos estar de regreso- Golden Freddy les aclaro a todos y luego se dispersaron  
Foxy y Bonnie a diferencia de estar a solas como querian, eran acompañados por Freddy, Chica y Springtrap, esto tenia al pirata un poco molesto  
-tranquilo Foxy- le susurro Bonnie - por la noche me quedare contigo un rato en la pirate cove-  
esto hizo que el pelirrojo se animara de inmediato -hehe bueno bueno, ¿a donde vamos?-  
-¡ahi! - grito Chica señalando un parque central con areas verdes para descansar, columpios y juegos  
a todos les parecio bien asi que se acercaron al lugar. Habian algunos niños jugando, otros con sus padres y gente paseando a sus mascotas, Chica se sento en los columpios, parecia una niña, bueno despues de todo ellos habian perdido toda su niñez dentro de un animatronico, Freddy y Springtrap acompañaron a la femina mientras que Foxy y Bonnie aprobecharon de descansar sobre el cesped   
\- tsk! Si tuviera algo de dinero te invitaria aunque sea un helado, ya que no logramos escapar para estar solos – se quejo el del garfio  
\- no te preocupes Foxy, no es necesario, disfruto estar contigo - le sonrio el conejo con alegria para luego acercarse a el y besarle la mejilla a lo que el pelirojo respondio volteando la cara para que sus labios se encontraran –F-Foxy, me besaste en publico-  
\- ¿te averguenza? O ¿te averguenzo yo? - le cuestiono el pirata  
Bonnie movio su cabeza hacia los lados - n-no nada de eso, es que tu sueles ser muy reservado para todo, me sorprendiste -   
Mientras ellos hablaban no se habian dado cuenta de que casi toda la gente alli en el parque incluyendo a sus amigos, los habian visto, pero no paso mucho para que Foxy diera cuenta de ello  
-¿qué les pasa? ¿tengo algo en la cara o que?-  
el pelimorado se sonrojo –creo que nos han visto, besarnos -   
-pues si que lo vimos- se burlo de buena manera Springtrap  
Freddy les sonrio a ambos –siempre senti que habia algo especial entre ustedes, atraparemos al hombre de morado para quedarnos asi y que ustedes sean felices con esta forma-   
Foxy y Bonnie se sonrojaron y se sonrieron.

1:00 Am, todos estaban reunidos en la oficina del guardia, preparaban un plan para encontrar al Hombre de morado, eliminarlo, y abrir la pizzeria a su antojo para hacer dinero.  
-no sabemos donde vive, pero seguro viene a revisar el porque sus camaras de seguridad no funcionan- explico Springtrap –ahí le atraparemos, asi que Mangle, mantente atenta a ambas entradas-  
a todos les parecio un buen plan, Mangle se ya se preparaba mentalmente para hacer su parte del trabajo  
-eh, soy yo o ¿Foxy y Bonnie no vinieron a la reunion?- pregunto Toy Bonnie  
quienes los habian visto besarse esa tarde, no dijeron nada, ellos se imaginaban mas o menos donde estaban... en la Pirate Cove...  
Bonnie estaba aparentemente semidesnudo cubierto por las mantas del futon de Foxy, quien al igual que el pelimorado estaba sin nada de la cintura para arriba sentado junto a el  
-¿no te duele nada Bonnie?- cuestiono preocupado el pelirojo –lo siento mucho si fui muy brusco contigo-   
-estoy bien- le sonrio – fue un poco doloroso al principio pero es nuestra primera vez, asi que no te preocupes-  
Foxy se metio bajo las mantas junto a el y lo acurruco en su pecho –no me dejes nunca-   
-jamas lo haria, estare contigo en las buenas y en las malas- cerro los ojos y se durmio, y no paso mucho para que el zorro le siguiera  
A la mañana siguiente, todos se encontraban reunidos en el comedor mirandose las caras entre si hasta que un ruido extraño los saco de su concentracion  
-tengo hambre- se quejo golden Freddy -¿qué gracia tiene ser humanos si no tenemos dinero? -   
una mano se alzo entre la gente –uno de nosotros, o dos tendrian que salir a trabajar- hablo Balloon Boy  
-El tiene razon, no hay otra manera, almenos hasta que reabramos esta posilga- reafirmo Freddy  
-yo ire- era Springtrap quien tomaba la palabra   
-yo voy con el- se postulo Golden Freddy  
-yo tengo una idea- aparecio Bonnie entre todos los presentes –habilitemos la sala en que esta el stage, que es la mas grande y hagamos una guarderia de niños ¿qué tal eh?-  
a los restantes les fascino la idea, menos a Foxy, quien llevaba años sin interactuar con niños al estar fuera de servicio y aun marcado por lo de “la mordida del 87”, un poco desmotivado salio del lugar y se dirigio al stage, donde tambien estaba la Pirate Cove.  
Bonnie al verlo salir le siguio -estaras bien, no te preocupes- le dio animos Bonnie al pelirojo mientras entraba –estare contigo, todos trabajaremos en parejas y en equipo- le revolvio el cabello y se sento a su lado  
el zorro suspiro –esta bien, si tu lo dices- le sonrio brevemente –no quiero lastimar a otro niño-  
-¿cómo estas tan seguro de que fuiste tu?- le cuestiono Bonnie –nuestro trazo de memoria de ese año esta borrado-  
-si bien mi memoria aun esta borrosa de ese instante, no estoy seguro de si fui yo o solo fui espectador del incidente- suspiro con tristeza  
-oye, ya no somos animatronicos- se puso frente a el y se agacho para quedar frente a su mirada –si fuiste o no el de la mordida, eso quedo en el pasado, te ayudare en lo que necesites –le beso la mejilla con un poco de timidez  
con lagrimas en su ojo visible, se abrazo al conejo –gracias por darme tu apoyo darling-   
lo separo un poco y le seco las lagrimas con el dedo indice – de nada, ahora dear- hablo el pelimorado –vamos a poner en orden nuestra sala de trabajos, podemos traer cosas de la vieja bodega, vamos con los chicos- le tomo la mano y caminaron de regreso con los demas  
para esa noche ya tenian la habitacion ordenada, con juegos infantiles, globos, colchonetas etc. Y Springtrap junto a Golden Freddy consiguieron empleo de bartender en un bar a la vuelta de la esquina.  
-¡chicos!- Mangle se veia alarmada – el tipo de morado esta entrado por la parte de atrás, ya debe haber notado la falta de algunas camaras-  
la actitud y mirada de todos cambio abruptamente a una agresiva, en especial la del pirata  
-le arrancare los ojos con mi garfio al desgraciado-  
todos se dispersaron para rodearle y bloquear todos los pasillos, Foxy y Bonnie por el medio, Chica y Freddy por la derecha, Bon Bon y Mangle por la izquierda, Golden Freddy y Springtrap reodearon el lugar y bloquearon la salida de atrás y finalmente Puppet junto a Balloon Boy estaban en la puerta principal (los animatronicos no mencionados permanecian cada uno en su habitacion)  
-Bonnie, desactiva la electricidad durante 10 min – le hablo el zorro  
-¿estaras bien tu solo? Y ¿si te lo encuentras?- el pelimorado no queria que el corriera peligro  
-¡mierda bonnie, no me cuestiones! ¡solo ve!- se alejo de su compañero quien doblo un pasillo mas atrás un poco asustado por el tono de voz usado por el pirata  
el Hombre de morado venia con una maleta y alumbrando con una linterna –malditas cosas mecanicas que se estropean, con estas camaras de ultima tecnologia no volvere a tener problemas-  
-it’s time- se escucho una voz de la nada  
-¿hm?- sin ningun temor continuo su camino dentro de la pizzeria, entro al Stage, que se encontraba a obscuras, tomo unas escaleras para colocar las camaras y cuando estaba por salir de la habitacion unos ojos brillantes aparecieron en la puerta  
-¿ya te vas? ¿Sin disfrutar del show?- los ojos dejaron de brillar y algo atrapo al hobre de morado por la espalda, pasaron aproximadamente 2 minutos hasta que las luces del lugar se encendieron  
Freddy y Chica lo habian atrapado, amordazado y atado a una silla.  
-Ahora señor morado- hablo la rubia –hay algunas personas que quieren verlo-  
en la habitacion aparecieron el resto a excepcion de Bonnie quien fue el que se encargo de dar la electricidad, con una mirada seria y un poco amenazante, pero habia uno que seguia fuera de sus casillas, Foxy.  
-¡sueltame Springtrap! ¡dejame despedazarlo!- los ojos del pirata brillaban encendidos  
-Foxy por favor calmate- el conejo rubio no sabia cuanto mas podria sujetarlo  
-vaya, esta muy enojado – temblo un poco Bon Bon -¿no creo que quieras que Springtrap lo suelte?-  
asustado el hombre movio la cabeza negando  
-Mangle ve por Bonnie- hablo la trampa de resortes – ya no aguantare mucho sujetandolo-  
-¿por qué Bonnie?- cuestiono la albina  
-¡solo traelo!- esto basto para que la chica fuera corriendo por el pelimorado, para su suerte se lo topo en el pasillo  
-¿qué sucede Mangle?- cuestiono el conejo al verla un poco acelerada  
ella lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro –¡Foxy!-   
-¿¡le paso algo!?- se espanto el muchacho  
la chica no alcanzo a contestarle cuando ya habian llegado de regreso al Stage, Bonnie de inmediato paso entre todos y se puso frente a Foxy a cierta distancia  
-Foxy, tranquilizate, soy yo- le hablo con calma  
en eso a Springtrap se le sueltan las manos y el zorro empieza a correr como si estubiera sediento por acabar con ese hombre, tanto asi que cuando Bonnie quizo detenerle lo hizo a un lado de golpe hiriendolo en un costado del torso con su garfio y dejandolo en el suelo  
herido y entre lagrimas le grito –¡¡ FOXY YA BASTA!!-  
se detubo, sus ojos dejaron de brillar y se volteo hacia Bonnie quien estaba sangrando y en el suelo, todos los miraban expectantes.  
-B-Bonnie...- se hacerco a el, miro su garfio y luego la herida de su compañero –Soy... un monstruo...- salio corriendo del lugar  
-¡Foxy! – trato de seguirle pero la herida lo detubo  
-Spingtrap y Golden atiendan a Bonnie-hablo Chica –nosotros nos encargaremos de el-   
el hombre morado casi vio su muerte a manos de Foxy, pero ahora seria torturado por el resto de los Animatronicos  
Bonnie fue atendido en la Pirate Cove, le bendaron la herida que por suerte no era tan profunda –voy a ir por Foxy- se puso de pie cuando ya estubo listo  
Springtrap y Golden lo escoltaron hasta la puerta principal, a traves de los ventanales de la puerta se podia ver a Foxy sentado en la acera  
-ire yo solo, gracias chicos- Bonnie abrio la puerta y se paro detrás del Zorro –Foxy...-   
-¿no temes acercarte a mi despues de lo que te hice?- estaba llorando, la voz le temblaba –soy un monstruo-  
el pelimorado lo abrazo por la espalda –no eres un monstruo, esto fue un accidente y no fue tan grave- le beso la mejilla  
-lo siento, estaba tan encabronado con ese sujeto- se puso de pie frente al conejo y este hizo lo mismo –te quiero Bonnie, tu sabes que estando en mis casillas jamas te lastimaria- le tomo ambas manos entre la suya y su garfio  
Bonnie lo miro, esos ojos amarillos que estaban un poco mas arriba que los suyos –Foxy, no se que decir asi que solo hare esto- se lanzo a los labios del pelirojo sin dudarlo y este le correspondio sujetandolo por la cintura mientras el conejo se afirmaba de su cuello  
Despues de unos minutos se separaron respirando agitados, Bonnie oculto su sonrrojado rostro en el cuello del pirata y este le acaricio la cabeza –eres lo que mas amo en esta pizzeria y fuera de ella-  
-ahem! Perdon que los interrumpa pero, la funcion va a comenzar- les hablo Springtrap con una sonrrisa un poco siniestra en el Rostro mientras les invitaba a pasar  
En el Stage Room, Freddy, Chica y Mangle tenian al hombre de morado aun en la silla atado y amordazado  
-Hasta aquí llego tu reinado de terror- le hablo Chica con firmeza –Y nos quedaremos con esto- señalo la maleta en las manos de Freddy  
El oso la abrio, adentro habian unos libros y camaras de seguridad –¿Planeabas defenderte de nosotros usando estos libros?- les hecho una ojeada -¿qué te pareceria estar atrapado por años en un animatronico?-  
Justo en ese instante venian entrando Golden con un saco al hombro, el conejo amarillo y los otros dos  
-Llegaron justo para la funcion- les hablo el oso dorado  
-¿has traido todo hermano?- pregunto Fazbear a lo que el otro solo asintio –debes estarte preguntando ¿qué tenemos ahí? Pues son partes de animatronicos de la bodega- iba a tomar el saco cuando Springtrap lo detubo  
-Yo lo hare- se trono los dedos –por tu culpa tuve un cadaver dentro por años, ahora vas a sufrir lo mismo que hemos sufrido nosotros-  
\- Continuara-


	2. Peligro inminente en Freddy’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí la segunda parte de mi fic, tiene un poco de lemon, espero lo disfruten y que viva el Fonnie xD

3:30 AM, Foxy, ojeroso, trapeaba el piso –no deberíamos dejar a Springtrap hacer el trabajo sucio nunca mas- estaba enojado, el quería una velada junto a Bonnie en la Pirate Cove, pero tras perder en piedra, papel y tijeras tuvo que limpiar la sangre del suelo -dear ¿porque no vas a dormir a mi cama? Te ves cansado-

el pelimorado estaba sentado en una silla esperando al zorro –no te preocupes, yo espero – dio un largo bostezo – te esperare – cerro los ojos

-Ya váyanse a dormir tórtolos – Golden entro a la sala y le arrebato la fregona de las manos al pirata –dame eso, yo termino- 

-Gracias amigo, eres el mejor – sonriente agarro a Bonnie y se lo llevo del brazo –entonces vamos a la cama Darling~ -

el oso dorado solo les vio la espalda cuando se metieron a la Pirate Cove -¡que no se les olvide que sigo aquí!- entre risas termino de limpiar el desastre de Springtrap – el amor~ - 

en otra habitación, Freddy cerraba con llave una puerta –ahí se quedara un buen tiempo- se metió la llave al bolsillo y fue a charlar con Puppet y Ballons Boy

Springtrap se lavaba las manos y luego iría a buscar alguna ropa limpia al back stage para ir a trabajar – la sangre seca no sale con tanta facilidad- 

El resto ya se encontraba durmiendo y algunos considerando en comprar al menos un colchón, ya que ahora no era tan cómodo hacerlo de pie

En la Pirate Cove...

-Foxy ¿por qué tienes este futon para dormir?- Bonnie tenia esa duda de hace mucho

el aludido se removió entre las mantas –lo recogí de la sala de atrás hace mucho, en los primeros días que comencé a ser un animatronico- abrazo a su acompañante –estas tibio- 

\- y tu muy frió... ¿es tu garfio el que esta en mi trasero? – pregunto un poco nervioso

-OH! Lo siento – rió para sus adentros mientras le clavaba una nalga con la punta del garfio   
– esponjosito-

muy sonrojado escondió la cara en las mantas -¡Foxy! - Bonnie se ponía muy nervioso con el pirata, y eso le encantaba

Al día siguiente, todos estaban listos para su respectivos trabajos, Golden y Springtrap se fueron al bar y los demás comenzaron a ordenar para comenzar a recibir niños

Pasaron un par de horas en donde nadie si quiera pasaba por fuera del lugar, hasta que al medio día una mujer con 3 niños llego al lugar y pago para dejar a sus pequeños allí hasta las 9pm, eran dos niñas y un niño de unos 6 y 7 años, como primer día de trabajo, decidieron solo atender a esos niños para ver como resultaba todo

-muy bien niños, primero que todo, nos presentaremos, mi nombre es Freddy- les hablo amablemente el oso

-yo soy Chica, y ella es Bon-bon – la rubia presento a la conejita celeste

los niños parecían muy fascinados con ellos, -Mi nombre es Bonnie, el es Ballons, Puppet, Mangle- iba señalándolos –y el – abrazo por los hombros al pelirrojo, quien estaba en silencio junto a el – es Foxy-

el zorro saludo con timidez –Bonnie, estoy muy nervioso-

-tranquilo, no pasara nada- le beso la frente como si fuera un niño

 

comenzaron su trabajo, Chica sentó a todos formando un circulo en el suelo y relato algunos cuentos infantiles, luego Freddy dijo algunos chistes, Bon-bon canto un poco y así las tarde se les fue pasando, en eso Bonnie tuvo una idea

-Foxy, ¿porque no cantas algo mientras yo toco la guitarra?- lo codeo

el aludido lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos – hace mucho que no canto... pero no eh hecho nada para ayudar así que, lo haré-

así lo hicieron, el conejo comenzó a tocar, el pirata trago un poco de saliva algo nervioso, pero en cuanto empezó a cantar todos quedaron encantados, niños y adultos. Luego del espectáculo, los niños quedaron jugando en la sala del Stage con Mangle 

Freddy pidió a Bonnie y Foxy que le acompañaran a tirar la basura que se había acumulado durante el tiempo que el lugar no era utilizado como correspondía, gente se sentaba en los alrededores durante la noche y el día a fumar, beber y otras cosas.

Acarrearon las bolsas y cajas por el pasillo hasta la salida trasera del lugar pasando por la puerta que el oso había cerrado en la mañana, el ultimo en pasar por allí fue el conejo y justo en ese instante la puerta se movió bruscamente como si tratasen de abrirla

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda -...¡F-Foxy!, ¡Freddy! – soltó las bolsas y corrió tras ellos asustado

Los aludidos que ya venían de vuelta oyeron los gritos y corrieron al encuentro de su compañero, a mitad de pasillo el pelimorado se estrello contra Foxy

-Bonnie ¿qué paso?- el pelirrojo lo levanto del suelo con cuidado

-l-la puerta que esta allí, se movió – se le veía muy asustado, estaba temblando 

Freddy camino delante de ellos – vamos a echarle un vistazo- 

El zorro le tomo la mano a su compañero y siguieron a Fazbear hasta la puerta, una vez frente a ella, el oso abrió la pequeña escotilla que tenia la puerta en la parte superior, miro hacia adentro un buen rato –no veo nada... ¡aah!- cayo de espaldas al suelo cuando se encontró con unos ojos frente a los suyos –hay que decirle Springtrap cuando llegue, que ponga una cerradura mas grande- 

Y así se hizo, a penas llego del trabajo, Freddy le pidió que cambiase la cerradura  
-claro, iré enseguida- miro a los niños en el stage -¿sus primeros clientes?-

-si, deberían venir por ellos en media hora- el oso castaño le entrego las llaves de la cerradura actual a Springtrap –ten cuidado, se a estado moviendo- 

La “trampa de resortes” asintió y fue a hacer su trabajo, llego a la dichosa puerta y comenzó a examinar la cerradura –tsk!, esta cosa ya esta vieja- miro por la escotilla y noto al sujeto sentado al fondo, seguía siendo humano, pero le habían cocido pedazos de piel de animatronicos viejos y soldaron cables y partes metálicas a su cuerpo, desfigurándolo además Golden, le arranco uno de sus ojos e incrusto en su lugar uno de plástico –muy bien cosa, voy a entrar y si te me acercas, no dudare en matarte- ingreso a la habitación para desoldar la cerradura y poner la nueva

En el Stage, los niños comenzaron a jugar con Golden que había llegado junto con Springtrap hace un rato, se veía feliz jugando, como si no lo hiciese hace mucho. Estaba de espaldas en el suelo y los niños riendo sentados sobre el haciéndole cosquillas y acariciando sus orejas esponjosas

-niños, su mamá vino a recogerlos- Bonnie dio el aviso y los pequeños volvieron con su madre quien los llevo a casa, el pelimorado cerro la puerta y bajo las persianas –uhm? ¿Goldie?-

el oso rubio tenia la mirada triste, se estaba divirtiendo pero había llegado ya cuando los niños estaban por irse –hace mucho que niños no se acercaban a jugar conmigo- 

-tranquilo Goldie- El pelimorado se inclino hacia el, que aun estaba sentado en el suelo –el lunes volverán-  
-¿cómo lo sabes?- le cuestiono el rubio

Bonnie saco un fajo de billetes – la señora dejo pagado – sonrió malicioso –esto va viento en popa- metió el dinero a la caja registradora y luego se fue a la Pirate Cove bostezando –menos mal mañana es Sábado, ¿dónde esta Foxy?- abrió las cortinas de la cueva y quedo boquiabierto 

En el interior estaba el zorro, en una pose sexy, y en ropa interior –darling, ¿quieres jugar un rato?-

Sonrojado al máximo ingreso al lugar y cerro las cortinas para luego ser puesto contra el futon, acorralado por el pirata –Foxy, aun hay gente allí- 

-si, no me importa- le desgarro la camisa con su garfio – yo hago lo que quiera en mi Pirate Cove, y con mi Bonnie- lo beso mientras su mano se colaba en el pantalón del conejo

comenzaron a escucharse jadeos en el Stage, producto de eso todos decidieron ir a dormir, al pelirrojo lo que menos le importaba era la presencia de publico, el solo quería devorar a su temblorosa presa –Bonnie, te voy a acomodar de forma que no te duela tanto- lo vio asentir y cubrirse el rostro con el antebrazo, le puso una pierna sobre su hombro mientras invadía su cuerpo con cuidado

un par de horas mas tarde, Springtrap paso por el Stage para avisar de la cerradura al resto, pero ya se habían ido a dormir así que fue hacia la Pirate Cove, abrió las cortinas sin avisar encontrándose con ambos ocupantes del lugar obviamente sin nada puesto ya que sus vestimentas estaban amontonadas en un rincón, acostados cubiertos por las mantas del futon, Foxy fumando y Bonnie acurrucado contra el   
-¿interrumpo algo?- el conejo rubio se sentó al borde de la cueva

el pelirrojo se puso a reír – después de la quinta ronda, ya callo rendido- acaricio la pelimorada cabellera de su acompañante -¿quieres un cigarrillo?-

-claro- recibió el cigarrillo con normalidad para examinarlo al notar algo raro -¿son electrónicos? Bueno, peor es nada, venia a avisar que ya esta la nueva cerradura, tuve que noquear al sujeto cuando entre, las voces de los niños lo tenían sicótico-

-tendremos que tener cuidado con los niños – se integro Bonnie a la conversación bostezando –no quiero que pase ningún incidente- se sentó en la cama sujetando las mantas que le cubrían de la cintura hacia abajo

-perdón si te despertamos dear- se disculpo el zorro – y no te preocupes, no dejare que ningún incidente arruine nuestro negocio-

-es parte de nuestra misión el no dejar morir a mas niños a manos de un asesino- agrego Springtrap mientras se ponía de pie – los dejo, me iré a recambiar los vendajes, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- se despidieron al unísono los ocupantes de la Pirate Cove

Foxy apago el cigarrillo y se acomodo para dormir poniendo a Bonnie contra su pecho –Buenas noches darling- le beso la frente y cerro los ojos

-buenas noches Foxy- dio un largo bostezo y se acomodo para dormir abrazándose a su compañero pirata

Sábado en la mañana, Freddy revisaba la nueva cerradura –Un excelente trabajo de Springtrap como siempre- regreso al Stage con el resto que estaban haciendo cosas random –uhm? Aquí falta gente- 

-Golden, Bonnie, Foxy y Springtrap fueron al Supermercado- Puppet se acerco al oso – ayer el sujeto que tienen allá atrás, se puso muy violento-

-lo notamos, por eso Springtrap cambio la cerradura- tomo una escoba y se puso a barrer –usare el día para asear este sitio- si algo le desagradaba al castaño era la suciedad y el desorden

la marioneta se cruzo de brazos y miro a Ballons quien le obsequiaba un globo a Chica –ese conejo desecho dijo que fue por los niños-

Freddy le miro preocupado – hay que proteger a los niños, no se derramara mas sangre dentro de este recinto- continuo con lo que hacia

Mientras tanto, en un Waltmart como cualquiera… 

-llevemos esta- Bonnie sostenía en su mano una caja de leche sin lactosa

-¿esa cosa? Mejor esta- Springtrap sostenía una caja de leche común

-¡yo no puedo beber eso!- el pelimorado se quejaba como un niño –¡Foxy dile algo!-

-oye, defiende tus argumentos para llevar esa cosa tu solo, no metas a tu novio- se burlaba el conejo rubio

Foxy y Golden observaban de brazos cruzados la discusión, pero el oso no es tan paciente como parece, se acerco con el ceño fruncido a Springtrap y lo tiro de la oreja que aun tenia completa  
-Deja de ser tan inmaduro y solo pon la leche en el carro-

el zorro de igual manera se acerco a Bonnie y le pellizco la mejilla – no se para que quieres esa leche, si yo te la puedo dar- 

-¡F-Foxy!- muy sonrojado le dio un golpe en el brazo al pirata –no digas esas cosas en publico-

-je je, lo siento, toma tu caja de leche y vamos- el pelirrojo le paso el brazo por los hombros y siguieron a sus compañeros 

siguieron su recorrido, discutiendo precios y calidad según el punto de vista de cada uno, a eso de las 13:00 horas llegaron de regreso a la ex pizzería Freddy’s

-¿se puede saber porque tardaron tanto?- Mangle estaba molesta –el supermercado esta a diez minutos de aquí-

-es difícil cuando llevas un par de infantes contigo- Golden fijo la mirada en Bonnie y Springtrap –la próxima vez iré solo- se llevo las bolsas a la cocina

-¿qué paso?- pregunto la marioneta a Foxy –se veía irritado-

-nada, nada, solo que se levanto con el pie izquierdo- se fijo en que el lugar estaba reluciente –vaya, puedo ver mi reflejo en el suelo-

-Freddy a estado limpiando toda la mañana- le respondió Bon Bon que pasaba hacia la cocina para ver a Golden

en eso el recién nombrado apareció junto al pelirrojo con una mascarilla puesta –acabo de limpiar la Pirate Cove- se quito la mascarilla –por favor, cuando tu y Bonnie hagan “cosas” no dejen las evidencias tiradas en el suelo-

-¡Chicos!- grito Golden desde el pasillo –creo que querrán ver esto-

siguieron al oso rubio hasta la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba el sujeto, la cerradura estaba trizada

-no puede ser, era de acero inoxidable- Springtrap examino la puerta de cerca – esta abollada, la golpeo desde adentro- se acerco mas a la puerta –den dos pasos atrás todos- 

sin rechistar todos obedecieron, el conejo rubio abrió la escotilla de la puerta sin acercar su cara a ella y enseguida una mano llena de cicatrices salió de golpe tratando de agarrar cualquier cosa o persona que estuviese cerca 

-¡Mierda Springtrap, cierra eso!- Freddy se espanto al ver la violencia que existía en ese “ser humano“

la trampa de resortes cerro la escotilla –voy a entrar y le daré una lección-

-oye cálmate- Golden le sujeto el hombro –no hay que entrar a ponerse violento, no todavía- rió entre dientes – arreglemos la cerradura, si la vuelve destrozar, puedes hacer lo que gustes-

Springtrap se trono los nudillos –tsk! Como digas, trae las herramientas para soldar esta cosa- 

-voy, voy- se retiro el oso dorado a buscar lo solicitado, el resto se miraba preocupado por este asunto

-pero, ¿qué pasara si se libera cuando estemos dormidos?- Bonnie, se veía tan preocupado como el resto

-no pasara, yo y Golden nos quedaremos a hacer guardia, al menos el fin de semana- el conejo rubio se llevo un cigarrillo a la boca –cuando estemos en el trabajo alguien tendrá que quedarse aquí-

-Yo y Mangle podemos quedarnos- Toy Bonnie levanto la mano

-chicas ¿estarán bien?- Freddy tenia algo de temor por la seguridad de ellas

-no porque seamos mujeres significa que somos unas debiluchas- se quejo Mangle contra el castaño

-solo me preocupo por su seguridad, soy el líder- se sintió un poco ofendido

el pelirrojo se acerco a Freddy – tranquilo, es solo que ellas están habituadas a tu hermano menor-

-...hablando de el- abrió una puerta que estaba unos pasos mas adentro –¿Fred?-

de la nada apareció llorando un chico muy similar a Freddy, unos dos centímetros mas bajo, de pelo un poco mas claro que el y mejillas rojas como las de todos los Toy –¡hermano!- lloraba descontrolado –tenia miedo, estaba oscuro y me sentía raro... ¿a ustedes también les paso lo mismo?-

mientras todos se dirigían al Stage dejando a Golden y Springtrap trabajando, Foxy y el resto pusieron a Toy Freddy (Fred) al tanto y le explicaron la situación en la que se encontraban

-vaya, están en aprietos con ese sujeto- el castaño claro se sentó en el borde del escenario

-solo esperemos que no se salga de donde esta- Freddy se sentó a su lado y le miro para luego darle un abrazo –perdón por no sacarte antes hermano-

-no te preocupes, debí salir junto a Bon Bon pero estaba dormido y me desoriente cuando me di cuenta que mi cuerpo era diferente- le sonrió de regreso cuando le soltó

al rato apareció Golden en el Stage y se fijo en su hermano - ¿Fred? ¿Eres tu?-

el castaño claro al verlo, dejo caer lagrimas de emoción y corrió hacia el -¡Goldie!- le salto encima, y gracias a la fuerza de Golden este pudo sostenerlo

-parece que me extrañaste- le acaricio el cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño – siento que has crecido- se hecho a reír –eres mas alto en esta apariencia pero sigues mas bajo que nosotros- 

-¡ayuda!- se escucho el grito de Springtrap a lo lejos

todos corrieron a ayudarle, cuando llegaron, el sujeto había roto la puerta y tenia al conejo dorado contra la pared por el cuello

-¡Springtrap!- Golden se lanzo sobre el sujeto con un desarmador en la mano para atacarle -¡suéltalo, asquerosa bestia!- le clavo el desarmador en el brazo haciendo que soltara al rubio y saliera corriendo hacia la salida trasera

-¡va a huir!- grito Toy Bonnie

-no, lo hará- los ojos carmesí de Bonnie se tornaron brillantes -¿vienes conmigo?- se dirigió al Zorro  
-por supuesto darling- los ojos amarillos de Foxy comenzaron a brillar de igual manera –debí hacerlo pedazos cuando tuve la oportunidad- ambos salieron corriendo tras el sujeto 

-¡vamos con ellos!- Freddy dio la orden

todos los animatronicos, con sus miradas encendidas se repartieron por fuera y dentro del recinto, tenían que detener al sujeto antes de que saliera a la calle...

-Continuara-


End file.
